


Leave the Rest For Another Time

by joyce



Category: Lady Julia Grey Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce/pseuds/joyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brisbane and Julia wrestle over her involvement in his investigations, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Rest For Another Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexElizabeth/gifts).



> The prompt here was "I love Julia and Brisbane's relationship, but after Silent in the Grave I felt like Julia started to get a little whiny and clingy. I know the end of Dark Enquiry resolved some of the tension between the two, but I would enjoy a story exploring the dynamic between them, how Brisbane keeps a lot of his secrets to himself and how Julia deals with that." 
> 
> This is just a short drabble, but I think this is how they would deal with it - that Brisbane is going to continue dribbling out information over time, because it's easier than dealing with Julia (and because she's shown she can be trusted). I hope Julia grows less clingy over time, myself; I love these books, but Julia can definitely be difficult.

“What was in that you said to me, Julia? _Well, you have told me this and I am still here. Leave the rest for another time._ ”

My own words came rolling back at me, and I grimaced. It occurred that grimacing was not the best face for making my point, and I straightened into a confident smile. “Precisely, dear husband. And it is now another time.”

"Bloody hell. I had a bit more time in mind." As was often the case when speaking with me, Brisbane was not pleased.

“You even agreed that I could help in your next case.”

“I did no such thing!” he asserted.

“It was double or nothing on our wager, since we could not satisfactorily resolve whether Madame was killed by someone at the séance, and then Italian affair was naught but a trifle. I intend to collect.”

"Bloody hell,” Brisbane muttered again, returning to toasting muffins. After a long moment, he admitted to the fire, “Morgan told me to take you along on this case.”

I sank into my chair, both exultant that I would win, and somber at the mention of Sir Henry Morgan, who was a complicated figure from our past. “He did?”

“There are places that a gentleman cannot go, and this case may require some delicacy. Will require some delicacy. Which is not always your specialty, my gallant wife.”

I wanted to protest that, but it would have been a weak protest. “I will follow your lead in this investigation.”

Brisbane looked doubtful at that, as perhaps he should. “Pour us some more tea, dear wife. The telling of this is going to take some time. And I shall have to give you more bits and pieces of myself.”

“I won’t leave you. I’m still here, and here I will remain.”

“Then let us talk about why we’re going to Germany.”


End file.
